Talk:Triumphant Will/@comment-28604861-20180320165255
It is such a pain in the ass to get through all of them. But I’ve managed to clear all with sheer luck and chance. (through many, MANY trials & errors) GREED : - I assume you don’t need hand holding for this one. PRIDE : ''' - '''If you have Chun-Xiang : Use Chun-Xiang in wave 3. Bring someone who can clear out entire board for safety measure. - If you don’t have Chun-Xiang : Bring someone who can delay enemy’s attack CD (..and hope for the best…) LUST : - Azatoth / Daoloth / Ubbo / Azatoth - Use Daoloth in wave 5. - Use Azatoth in wave 6. ENVY : - ' Azatoth team' - Basically any team with extended moving time will get you through this one. Just be aware of enemy’s HP recovery shield. SLOTH (This is where agony begins): - ' Maya / Ha-Xiangu / PR Aether / Tsukuyomi / VR Yan(Fire) / Maya' - Wave 1 to 3 is somewhat easy. Try to keep your HP full until you reach wave 4. - Try not to use any skill in wave 4A. In 4B, use Maya / Aether. Use D-craft too if you think your attack won’t cut it. - Try not to use any skill in wave 5. Use Ha-Xiangu / Tsukuyomi / VR Yan(Fire) after you reach wave 6. - Wave 7A is easy with Tsukuyomi’s skill in play. In 7B, use whatever skill that is ready to defeat Sloth in single turn. Keep in mind that Tsukuyomi’s skill will wear off when you reach 7B. - Honestly, I was fucking lucky to clear this one. I’ve failed multiple times even with Maya team. Sadly, I can’t think of any alternatives for this. WRATH : - Su Huan Jen / Frostragon / PR Molly / Orochi / Ghroth / Su Huan Jen - Wave 1 is easy. Just make sure that Frostragon is ready before you reach wave 2. - Use Frostragon in wave 2. - Try not to use any skill in wave 3A. Use Orochi in wave 3B - In wave 4, try to hold out until 7+ combo debuff wears off. Defeat the dragon first if you can and keep the lizard alive until debuff wears off. - In wave 5A, use Su Huan Jen. In 5B, Use Ghroth and D-craft after the final revival. - It was stupid of me to not use Lionel(Dagger). If you have Lionel(Dagger), use him instead of Molly. His skill will wash-off 7+ combo debuff. GLUTTONY : - Combine metalic beasts into Metazord as soon as you can. - Hold out as long as you can in wave 1. Try to build up 100% fuel before you reach wave 4. Do not overuse heart runestones. You will need them frequently. Use Metazord’s skill 1 and Smilodon if you think you’re ready to proceed. After Smilodon’s skill becomes active, try to hold out at least 2~3 turns before you proceed. - Wave 2 is somewhat manageable. Try to memorize the board before it blacks out (…Or just take a screenshot…) - Once you reach wave 3, it is all about your spinning skill and luck. It is almost impossible to hold out in wave 3 until debuff wears off. Just take your time and make double-sure to plan out your move before you actually do it. Do not use Metazord’s skill 2 unless it is absolutely necessary. - In wave 4A, Smilodon should be ready again. Deactivate his skill and then activate it again. All runestones will turn into enchanted while attack buff is still on. Again, take your time to plan out your move. Make sure to dissolve 5 attributes while pulling off 7+ combo. - 4B is where you can hold out until debuff wears out. Just make sure to match Gluttony’s combo count to prevent his attack. Use every skill of Metazord in 4C and your fuel should be 100% by now. 8+ combo should guarantee your victory. Just take your time. (…and again… hope for the best…)